


Soriku gift piece (Hades And Persephone au)

by Aquaticnaho



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), M/M, hades persephone au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaticnaho/pseuds/Aquaticnaho
Summary: For the easter-bunny-exchange on the Soriku discord.





	Soriku gift piece (Hades And Persephone au)

For the 2019 Soriku Discord's easter exchange!

Here you go hammy! :

Hades and Persephone au? Just like you asked? :3c


End file.
